The Soul Of A Phoenix
by Amber Dream
Summary: Based on Crab Apple Fairy's 'Rising From The Ashes'.
1. Prologue, Part One

Hey there. Do any of you know how bad it is when you read someone story and all of a sudden, you think, wow, this is a brilliant idea, and you think that if you tweak it here and there a bit, you could write a story using one idea. Well, I got that when reading Crab Apple Fairy's "Rising From The Ashes", which I suggest you all read, brilliant story that. So, anyway, I started writing, just for the sake of it, to help me get over my writer's block on my other stories, then I realized, if I asked Crab Apple Fairy's permission, I might be able to post my story. And guess what? The brilliant, wonderful Crab Apple Fairy gave me permission.

So, here it is, my story using Crab Apple Fairy's, I guess we'll call it _idea_; _The Soul Of A Phoenix.___

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or his friends, and the central idea belongs to the brilliant Crab Apple Fairy.

_****_

_**The Soul Of A Phoenix**_

****

_Prologue Part One-_

His eyes opened out of pure reflex, revealing the milky whiteness of them. His entire body throbbed with a dull pain that would flare to life at the simplest movement. He hissed softly at the sharp awakening of pain across his eyes. The pain resulted in his eyes flashing with their old emerald fire, before being blanketed with the dull milky white of blindness. That's right, he was blind, and pretty close to being deaf too. All due to a potion that _he_ poured into his eyes. The potion resulted in his blindness, and affected his hearing. The effect on his hearing was a side-effect of the potion. The potion was meant to make him blind, was meant to render his eyes their now milky white colour. The reason for this potion?

To reveal his pain.

It wasn't used to blind him, no, it was used so his tormentors could see his pain in the flash of emerald. It seems that he had gotten too good at concealing the pain he felt, and that seemed to annoy his _captor_. _He_ wanted to see his pain, so, _he_ used a potion that caused blindness in the victim so that when the victim felt pain, their eyes would flash their true colour, indicating their pain. It was a pain-indicator.

There was a sudden change in the vibrations in the air and he knew that someone had entered his cage. He had rapidly learnt how to use his other senses, requiring them for survival. Since he had been blind since his second week here in hell, he figured he had had about three, four weeks to adapt. A scent wafted over to him, tantalising his senses. He mentally frowned.

Who was it?

It wasn't Malfoy, he smelt of expensive cologne, but he always had an aroma of fear, greed and pleasure hidden under the folds of his perfume.

It wasn't Pettigrew, he simply smelt of fear and rodents.

It wasn't Macnair, he smelt of blood, animal blood at that.

And it wasn't _him_, _he_ smelt of evil, pain, death and there was a slight reptilian… flavour to _his_ scent.

He shuddered inwardly. It was scary how animalistic he was becoming, how he could smell the difference between a reptile and a rodent, between fear and pleasure, between human death and animal blood.

The scent teased him once more, as the owner of it moved closer. It was a combined scent, unlike any other he had smelt. There was fear, yes, but not of _him_. It seemed like it was for him. There was no pleasure, but there was something there that he hadn't smelt before, something calming. He almost raised an eyebrow when he identified the scent. It was _concern_, _concern_ for him. Then there was the scent that covered all this, that deftly hid the fear and the concern from those who did not know how to separate the scents. The person before him smelt of fire, of… _fumes?_ It reminded him of the Hogwarts dungeons, where they did Potions…. Potions?

_'That was it!'_ He thought to himself. _'It was Snape!'_

There was a sharp vibration in the air, revealing that Snape had made a sharp movement. There was the tingling feeling of magic, and instead of the dark, black scent that he associated with pain, with the Cruciatus curse, with daggers and whips, there was a soothing, healing scent that reminded him of poppies.

His body became numb to the dull throb of pain, and he realised that Snape had cast a numbing curse on him. For a moment he fought the panic deep within him. Sure, this was Snape and the man hated him with an intense passion, but he was Dumbledore's spy, he wouldn't do as the other Death Eaters had done, he wouldn't play their malicious, cruel game of numbing his body, casting multiple pain curses, breaking his bones and slicing his skin, his muscles, before removing the numbing spell and leaving him to deal with the intense pain afterwards.

There was a sudden vibration that he could barely feel, then a scent that he recognised. It was _him_. They had been discovered and now Snape was going to pay the ultimate price. He could taste it on the air, death, simple and straightforward. He wanted to apologise to the man for putting him in such danger, for being the reason of his death, but he had long lost the use of his voice.

Suddenly, there was a smell of speed, of haste, and despite the spell, he could feel the distant tugging at his navel, the familiar effects of a portkey.

Before they both disappeared from the dark castle, he caught the scent of death, of souls being torn from their bodies, but the scent of life beside him reassured him that Snape was safe and alive.

The scent of speed and haste disappeared, and they appeared at their destination, the landing jolting his already bruised and bloody body.

He could smell fresh air, the grass, the wind, the forest just behind them, the water from the lake and the numerous creatures around the place. Suddenly, his senses were overwhelmed with the scent of _magic_, complete and utter magic, thousands of years old.

There was the smell of another spell, the levitation one. He recognised this one because when he was tortured to the point of not being able to stand, the Death Eaters didn't want to get their hands dirty with his blood, so they merely floated him back to his cage and ended the spell abruptly, with him still floating metres above the ground.

Within that instant, he realised that he was safe, that he wasn't going to die in that cage, deep under the ground. He was going to die here, the one place in the world where he was home.

He smiled, not caring about the pain he was sure to feel later. He had cheated _him_. No, Lord Voldemort was not going to have the pleasure of seeing him die before his eyes.

His smile grew as he realised that he had won.

Yes, Harry Potter had defied Voldemort once more.

A/N- Just thought I'd mention this. While **_An Innocent Gift_** is my main priority, I will work on this as much as possible, while trying not to fail year twelve. Winks Ah, it's all good. Please review.


	2. Prologue, Part Two

Well, it's taken a while, but finally I have updated. This chapter isn't beta'd yet though, but please, enjoy it.  
Also, thanks for the reviews.

Prologue Part Two-

He knew, the minute he had been called, that something was happening. _Never _had the Dark Mark pulsed with such dark and malicious glee.

_Never_.

His exit from Hogwarts sent many a tongues waggling, as the portraits gossiped with one another, each trying to guess the reason why the vindictive Potions Master had left in such a rush.

Apparating immediately to _his_ side, he knelt before the dark figure that sat in the throne in front of him.

"My Lord." He murmured respectfully, crawling forward to kiss the hem of the robes that _he _wore. He then returned to his position, kneeling before _him_, his head bowed reverently.

"My loyal followers," _He _began in a serpentine hiss. "As some of you may know, I have recently acquired something of great value, and amusement to me."

He narrowed his eyes slightly at the amused, slightly sadistic mood that circulated through the other Death Eaters.

"And, I know that my new toy has brought much amusement to you, my followers." _He _continued to hiss, a sadistic joy tainting the words. "But one of your brethren hasn't had the chance to play with my acquisition. He has been doing his mission faithfully, watching that Muggle loving fool for me, watching of his Order's plans, telling them of false attacks and lies." _His_ monstrous red gaze landed on him, and he felt an invisible tremor run up his spine.

_'This was not good.'_ He thought to himself.

"Severus Snape. My dear, faithful little spy. Would you like to play with my new toy? I'm sure it will bring much amusement to you, after all, he has the face of a hated enemy." _He_ said, beckoning him forth.

_'The face of a hated enemy?'_ He thought, going over _his _words, as he obeyed his _master's_ call.

"Wormtail, bring my new toy forth. I'm sure my dear little spy has some delightful potions that he could use on it." _He_ commanded, lightly stroking his hair with _his_ thin, bony fingers as _he_ removed his mask.

He could only stare in shock as the beaten, bloody and almost broken body of Harry Potter was thrown before him, but he quickly covered up his relapse by placing a sneer on his face, while his mind raced.

_'What is Potter doing here? He should still be at his Muggle relatives home. The werewolf just saw him yesterday.'_

"Would you like to play with him, my spy?" _He_ asked, _his_ tone silky.

He blinked. "I would love to, My Lord, but when I go to _report_ your Summoning, his phoenix might smell your toy's scent on me and I will be found out." He watched as those monstrous red eyes narrowed in anger. "_But,_ I do have some potions that can be administered to your toy, that will cause him great pain. I just do not think I should be the one to administer them." He said tentatively, knowing that _he_ could jump from calm to murderous in mere moments. Fortunately, fate was on his side, and he watched as _he_ nodded _his_ consent.

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out two phials of coloured liquid, and one empty phial. Carefully floating the third, empty phial, he mixed the two potions together, mixing enough to fill a small glass. Resealing the two phials, he placed them back in his robes and handed the new potion to _him._

"This, My Lord, has the effect of dissolving the internal organs of the drinker. It does it at a slow pace, so your toy won't die before you tire of him, but it is quite painful. Do you approve?"

Red eyes lit up with an unholy glee as _he _took in this information. "This is perfect, my precious spy." _He_ praised, stroking his face. "Avery! Feed this potion to Potter, at once!" _He _commanded, before turning _his_ gaze back to him. "And Severus, once he has fed the potion to Potter, you can make use of my Lab to make me more of that delightful potion."

He nodded and watched as Avery lifted Potter's head, to reveal the milky white eyes of one who is blind.

His eyes widening slightly, he hid his shock as he turned to his _master_. "My Lord, might I ask as to how you acquired such a toy? I'm certain that the fool mentioned something about wards protecting his Golden Boy's home."

"Ah, yes," _He_ hissed, _his_ tone smug. "There _were_ wards, but they relied on Potter having a home with his _muggle _relatives. The moment he couldn't consider that place his home, the wards fell. The boy soon felt that that place wasn't his home, and the wards fell, giving me the opportunity to possess his weak mind. I walked out of the house and past his guards, before transporting the boy here. Then, I set up new wards that fooled the old man into believing that the wards still held."

His eyes widened once more, before he asked another question, this one more hesitant than the first. "But, hasn't someone noticed that the boy is missing?"

Red eyes narrowed, before _he_ smiled twistedly. "No, my spy. You see, Young Nott joined your ranks the minute he stepped of the Hogwarts express and after we gave him polyjuice with some of Potter's blood, so it would last twenty-four hours instead of one, we led him back to the house and none are the wiser."

He nodded. "The fool doesn't even notice that he's gone. How long have you had your toy, Master?"

"I have had him since the second week of his holidays." Red eyes glowed with insanity.

He winced inwardly. Potter had been in _his _clutches for over six weeks and no one had known. He watched as the last of the potion was poured down the boy's throat and he was dragged out of sight and back to his cell.

"You may go now Severus. Brew me some more of that wonderful potion." _He_ hissed.

He nodded and knelt to kiss _his_ robes, before standing, bowing, and striding out of the hall in which they met.

He had to get Potter out of there. Following the corridor down to the dungeons where both the Potions lab were located and the prisoners were held.

Striding past the path that led to the Potions lab, he made his way down to the cells.

Suppressing a shudder at the intense feelings of helplessness, pain and death that washed over him as he entered the cell areas, he made his way to the cell in which Potter was being held.

He stood there for a moment, watching as Potter's eyes flashed their usual emerald green, before their fire died out into the milky whiteness that they had become.

He entered the cell, and as much as he hated to admit it, he was worried, worried about Potter's condition. Drawing his wand, he cast a quick numbing spell on Potter and walked over to the crumpled body.

Suddenly, he spun around and spied his _master_ glaring at him hatefully, insanely. His _master's_ wand rose as he reached into his robes to pull out a serpent on a chain. Quickly hooking the chain around Potter's arm, he muttered the activation word for the portkey. Just before he felt the tell-tale tug of the portkey, the Killing Curse shot from his _former master's_ wand.

When he opened his eyes again, he found himself on the grounds of Hogwarts. Quickly, he drew his wand and levitated Potter to the infirmary.

It seemed that he had spied on Voldemort for the last time. He would no longer be welcome in Voldemort's circle.

Turning his onyx eyes to the body of the boy floating before him, he couldn't help but fear for the boy's life.

And this confused Severus Snape more than anything.


End file.
